mom_cbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
Luke is the ex-boyfriend of Violet Plunkett, biological father of Gweneth Taylor, a Main Character in Season 1 and a Guest Character in Season 2 and Season 4 of Mom. He is portrayed by Spencer Daniels. Biography Luke was Violet's boyfriend, he gets her pregnant and she keeps the baby, she later decides she wants to get the baby adopted so she can stop the cycle that runs in the family of getting pregnant as a teengaer and raising the child. Luke isn't happy at first but comes around to the idea. Violet gives birth in the Season 1 finale and they get the baby adopted to the Taylor family. Seasons 'Season 1' We meet Luke in the first episode as he is seen by Christy, in her car, climbing out of Violet's window shirtless with pants on. Christy goes inside and tries to talk to Violet. After Christy goes to an A.A. meeting –and meets her Mom there– she goes to work, shops and then comes home to find Baxter and Roscoe sitting on the couch playing games, she talks to Baxter as Luke comes out of Violet's room shirtless again. Luke is surprised to see Christy and tries to lie about the reason he is there, Baxter tallks about Violet and boys setting a bad example for Roscoe while Luke takes a Banana out of the grocery bag Christy brought in, sits down and eats it. Christy's manager comes to the door to talk to her and Violet comes out of her room to shame her for sleeping with him, Christy responds by shaming Violet for sleeping with Luke and Luke responds by saying that they were "mostly studying". In "A Pee Stick and an Asian Raccoon", Luke gets a message from Violet asking him to come over because they need to talk, on his way over he accidentally scares Christy who is in her car pulling up to the house. They both go inside and Violet tells Luke that she is pregnant. Later on, Bonnie, Christy, Roscoe, Vilolet and Luke go to the hospital for a check-up on Violet and the baby. In "A Small Nervous Breakdown and a Misplaced Fork", Luke goes to take Violet out on a date but before they leave, Bonnie warns him to bring her back before it gets late in a stern tone. Luke gets scared and questions her but Bonnie tells him she is joking, Violet is already pregnant so he can do what he wants. As Violet and Luke leave the house Luke whispers to Violet that he knows it was a joke but "I peed myself a little". In "Loathing and Tube Socks", Violet and Luke are sitting down eating cheesecake at the dinner table at the Plunkett's house. Christy asks Luke how it is and he says he likes it but Violet disgarees on choice of dessert, although it's her favorite, she's mad because she's pregnant and can't fit into her clothes and the dessert won't help with that. Christy tries to talk to her but Luke interrupts and tries to tell Violet to be nice because Christy made an effort. Christy tries to tell him to leave it but Luke carries on, Violet tells him to leave in a stern tone and he leaves the house. Christy and Violet then agree that boys can be dumb. In "Abstinence and Pudding", Luke and Violet are sitting on the couch, Luke believes that if they have sex it will hurt the baby, Christy walks in and Violet asks her to tell Luke that he won't hurt the baby. However Christy knows that if she tells Luke the truth, he'll have sex with her so she opts out of telling him and instead tells him "stick to your guns". In "Estrogen and a Hearty Breakfast", Violet and Luke are at the dinner table talking before Christy comes in, Violet asks Christy if she likes circumsized men, to Christy's suprise, Violet then tells her that if the baby is a boy, Luke wants the baby snipped, Luke corrects her "Not snipped, streamlined". Violet asks Christy to tell Luke it's not necessary, however again, Christy doesn't want to have the conversation and asks Luke to have it with his parents, Luke says–unknown to Christy–that his parents don't know Violet is pregnant, Christy realises he lied to her about them knowing and asks why his parents don't know. Violet says it's because he's scared of them but Luke says it's because it's complicated and he's waiting for the right time but Christy tells Luke that his parents need to know and they need to know immediately. Luke is still hesitant to tell his parents so Violet makes a snide comment about his manhood. Christy comforts him and convinces him to tell his parents and Luke asks Christy if she'll go with him but she declines telling him that he has to do it by himself. Violet makes one more snide comment about his manhood because he's too afraid to confront his parents, and after Luke leaves Christy scolds her for it. Later on, Luke's parents–who are very religious–come around to the house, angry about the news, Luke's mother, Mary, cries and Luke's father, Nathan, scolds him and makes a slut-shaming comment about Violet. Christy and Bonnie get angry at him, Bonnie defends the Plunkett family to the best of her ability but Nathan convinces Luke to leave with him but just before Nathan leaves Bonnie and Christy tell him they're going to raise the baby Jewish, despite not being Jewish, which makes him annoyed before he leaves. In "Big Sur and Strawberry Lube", Luke and Violet are sat the table doing work, Bonnie introduces Adam, Christy's boyfriend, to Violet and Luke. Luke wishes him good luck for the weekend and says he's hoping Adam can finally have sex with Christy. Bonnie walks Adam away from Luke and tells him not to stand too close or Luke will impregnate Adam, a comment on how easily he got Violet pregnant. In "Zombies and Cobb Salad", Violet and Luke are at the Plunkett's, Luke comes out of her room in his underwear and a tank top, Christy comes home and asks why he has no pants on, he responds by saying it's because he's a good father, Christy makes him go to Violet's bedroom and put on pants. He comes back out wearing Violet's pink pants and asks Christy and Violet not to make a comment about them, however Christy ignores him and comments that Luke's parents can pay for his therapy after she talked to Violet telling her that she'll pay for her therapy. In "Belgian Waffles and Bathroom Privileges", Violet jogs to open the door to Luke and says bye to Christy, but Christy is confused about their plans and asks where they're going. Violet tells her that they're going to Luke's father's church, Christy isn't fond of the idea of her going to Nathan's church but Violet assures her it will be fine. In "Cotton Candy and Blended Fish", Violet and Luke are in Violet's bedroom and Luke is trying to get her pants off, but not for the reason Christy thinks, Violet is getting bigger because of her pregnancy and Luke was trying to get them off for her. Violet complains about being pregnant and not looking "hot" anymore, and Christy gives her a harsh reality check about being pregnant. In "Corned Beef and Handcuffs", Luke, Violet and Roscoe are sat at the dinner table waiting for food, Christy is standing up dishing out plates for them while they talk about Bonnie dating. Luke comments that it feels weird that Violet's grandma is dating, comparing Bonnie to his grandma who weighs "300 pounds" and "has one leg", Christy tells him that there's someone out there for her, Luke responds by saying that his grandfather would sure love it if she could find somebody. The doorbell rings and Luke gets it, while Christy jokingly comments to Violet that Luke's grandma would be easy to spot at the wedding. Chef Rudy, Christy's restaurant colleague and Bonnie's date, is at the door and mistakes Luke for Violet but compliments him after Luke introduces himself. In, "Hot Soup and Shingles", Luke comes out of Violet's room looking shocked, Christy asks him what's wrong and he says that he felt the baby move and Christy rushes to Violet's room. Luke opens the microwave–unknown to him, Bonnie had earlier microwaved the sponge to wash the dishes–and takes out a sponge, believing it to have been somehow made in the microwave. Later on, Luke is on the roof with Baxter and he asks Baxter about babies and becoming a Father. A little later, Violet comments on how well Luke and Baxter are getting along and Christy comments that she hears them laughing, a laugh she knows and says they're about to order a pizza, which they affirm seconds after she says it. She interrupts them–playing a game involving slapping each other's hands–to talk while standing on a ladder, she then accidentally falls, taking the ladder with her. Later, Baxter and Luke come down from the roof and carry on talking, Luke lays down on the couch and Baxter sits in a chair, Luke eats a snack while Baxter plays with a toy dragon, the chair Baxter sits on starts to smoke, but they are both oblivious and seemingly high. While Christy and Bonnie are talking, both Baxter and Luke are now standing up, after realising the chair is on fire, they watch the chair burn after flames fully emerge. Christy later uses a stand in chair before buying a new one. In "Leather Cribs and a Medieval Rack", In "Fireballs and Bullet Holes", In "Sonograms and Tube Tops", Violet gets a sonogram with Bonnie, Christy and Luke. The doctor asks if they wanna know the sex, Bonnie jokes that the baby will be a boy, and popular with girls. Violet is the only one who doesn't want to know the sex out of fear of making things "real" for her. In "Clumsy Monkeys and a Tilted Uterus", After Violet decides she wants to get the baby adopted, and Luke expresses that he doesn't want that or like the idea, Christy shows up at his job to try and fix things and talk with him. Later on, Luke shows up to the house to meet the people wanting to adopt their baby. He listens and jokes with them but still isn't down with the idea of giving their baby up for adoption. Luke later shows up at Christy's job and reveals that the reason he wants to keep the baby and doesn't like the idea of adoption is because he's scared he'll lose Violet and he believes that she is smart enough to go somewhere in life and he'll be stuck flipping burgers. Christy gives him some advice about being an adult and growing up. Luke slowly becomes okay with the idea of adoption. Christy, Bonnie, Violet, Luke and the Taylor's are sat down again talking and Luke gets hired by Mr. Taylor to work for him and learn how to design video games. In "Broken Dreams and Blocked Arteries", Luke arrives at the Plunkett's to take Violet to their school Prom, dressed in a light blue suit with a boutonnièr, Christy let's Violet know that Luke has arrived but she is relcutant to move, Christy goes outside the house and uses a ladder to climb up to Violet's room and talks to her, Violet reveals that she doesn't want to go because she can't stop flatulating. Christy convinces Violet to go to the prom, while Luke and Violet are kissing and dancing, Violet goes into labour at the prom and Luke rushes her to the hospital, calling Christy in the process, Christy contacts the Taylors and they all show up at the hospital, however it turns out that it was just Braxton Hicks, a labour like pain. In, "Smokey Taylor and a Deathbed Confession", After suffering a heart attack, Alvin (Christy's estranged father who recently came back into her life) is rushed to hospital, as Christy and Bonnie come home, Violet comes out of her room telling Bonnie and Christy that her waters broke–a sign of being in labour–and they all go to the hosital again. Bonnie decides to look after Alvin, while Christy stays with Violet in labour. Luke arrives at the hospital and gets lost although he hears Violet shouting for him. The Taylor's also arrive but Violet changes her mind and tells Christy she no longer wants to get the baby adopted and wants to keep the baby instead, Violet asks Christy to tell them, Bonnie comes in to talk to her about the baby and adoption and as Christy is about to tell the Taylor's that Violet changed her mind, Bonnie bursts through the room to take Christy to one side and quietly tell her that Violet changed her mind again. Luke sits down in a chair with sunglasses on next to the Taylor's and says "Smokey Taylor" a name he penned for the baby. Bonnie and Christy leave the room to talk and Bonnie explains that the minute Christy left Violet she started screaming about how she wasn't ready to be a mother. Violet holds the baby and says tells the baby that they will have a wonderful life with their new Mom and Dad. She gives the baby away and cries, Bonnie and Christy comfort her. Season 2 In "Figgy Pudding and the Rapture", after Christy isn't able to pay rent, the family finds themselves in a motel offered by Christy's manager from the restaurant. Luke visits them and has dinner with them. Later on they stay with Marjorie after an incident with the motel. In "Free Therapy and a Dead Lady's Yard Sale", Luke comes over to the Plunkett's house after Christy gets her house back. Bonnie and Christy lie to him and say Violet is home but she is sick. However the truth is that Violet has been depressed and drinking and pushing everyone away, she blames it on just giving up a baby but it seems like it's more than that after the recent being homeless and then getting the house back. Later in the episode she ends up cheating on Luke. Within the time between Season 2 and Season 4, Violet breaks up with Luke. Season 4 In "Blow and a Free McMuffin", Luke is back with a haircut and Violet has mono. Later on, Luke shows up to see Violet and she surprises everyone by getting back together with him. In Season 7, Christy visits Violet's flat (she now lives on her own and makes podcasts talking about growing up with her Mother which she calls "The Mother of All Problems") When Christy visits Violet with Bonnie, Violet reveals that her and Luke are no longer together. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters